1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generating circuit for outputting a boosted voltage.
2. Background Art
For example, when data is written in a memory cell or data in a memory cell is deleted in a semiconductor memory made up of an EEPROM, a voltage higher than a power supply voltage is necessary.
A semiconductor memory requiring such a high voltage includes a boosting circuit (pump circuit) which boosts a power supply voltage and generates a required high voltage.
Some voltage generating circuits of the prior art include, for example, a standby boosting circuit which operates according to an output voltage during standby and an active boosting circuit which operates according to an output voltage during an active state (For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-105998 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-268575).